


Beg

by ThoeRu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoeRu/pseuds/ThoeRu
Summary: I should have told you what you meant to me.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Beg

Haizaki Lilith frowned when she accidentally hit the stacks of paper which was separated in unfinished and finished. She has been losing her focus ever since she had a fight with Oikawa Tooru.

“Maybe if you stop entertaining them this fight wouldn’t happen!” She roared.

“I wasn’t entertaining them, they just clung to me! How am I supposed to push them away? They’re the clients’ daughters” He raised his voice.

Lilith was never one to have someone who raised their voice at her, especially Oikawa. Her body trembled, tears threatened to leave, she turned her back to Oikawa and left the room without looking back.

Surprisingly, Oikawa didn’t run after her. Ahh, this engagement is probably a mistake. He hates me.

“Are you okay, my lady?” Hazel asked touching Lilith’s head to check her temperature. She looked around the messy room and sighed. “I think you should take a rest before continuing your work or you’ll lose consciousness”

Lilith only nodded and went outside her office.

Ever since they announced that they’re engaged, they decided to live together with their offices right beside each other so they could easily talk.

Talk.. huh? She sighed.

The door beside her office opened, she turned opposite from the door and walked slightly faster away. She sighed in relief when she finally arrived in the garden where she loves to go whenever she’s stressed out.

Suddenly, a look-a-like of her fiancé stepped out unaware that she’s there. She can see the red hair seeping out from the brown wig and laughed at the messy cosplay the man was wearing.

“Satori?” She called out. The imposter looked at her before giving her a huge grin. He must have been jealous of Wakatoshi hanging out with Oikawa again. “Are you trying to get Wakatoshi’s heart by cosplaying Oikawa?” She asked.

Tendou gave her a curious look with his hands on his hips. “Are you two fighting?” He asked. Her eyes widen and covered her mouth.

“Yeah, I guess” she smiled looking down. Tendou immediately grab her chin up making her look at his smirk.

“Now, now, we don’t want to see the Duchess looking down, are we? Duchess should only hold their head high, be confident, and smile” he said. “But of course no more about that fake smile you’re giving me, thats creeping me out” he added.

She laughed at his remarks, but stopped when he saw Tendou flying away from her and a familiar arms embraced her.

“DON’T TOUCH HER” he yelled. She looked up to see Oikawa, dark circles forming around his eyes, his hair in a mess, in short he is a MESS.

“Tooru?” She stuttered, her hands holding both his cheeks making him look at her. When his eyes met hers, his face softened and his eyes started to stream with tears.

“Please don’t leave me” his voice cracked crying. He doesn’t care that his rival is watching him, he doesn’t care that he is making an embarrassment out of himself, all he wanted is to make Lilith stay with him. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t touch them again heck I won’t let them in here anymore, I’m sorry please I don’t care if I lost my clients just please don’t leave me” he apologized profusely.

Tooru’s appearance, words, and situation made her cry hugging the man in front of her.

“Tooru, don’t ever beg. My Tooru doesn’t beg”

Despite her voice cracking she whispered sweet things to Tooru’s ears as he slowly calmed down.

“I won’t ever leave you” she whispered once again in his ears.


End file.
